


Knapp-Shappey Day Care Centre

by finnemoreshusband



Series: My Cabin Crew Riot Fics [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnemoreshusband/pseuds/finnemoreshusband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the crew ran a day care centre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knapp-Shappey Day Care Centre

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cabin Crew Riot. Don't remember which prompt. I believe at this point I apologised for them being stuck with me on their team and for the horribleness of my writing...

“Arthur,” Martin reached out to adjust the bundle in his co-worker’s arms, “you can’t hold her like that, you’ve got to be more careful.”

“Aw, no, you’re worrying too much, Martin,” Arthur replied, bouncing the baby a couple of times. “Babies are tougher than you think.”

Another voice spoke from behind them. “How did you even end up feeding a baby? You’re supposed to be working the front desk.” Douglas entered the room with a toddler in tow.

“Right,” Arthur remembered. Being away from the desk isn’t really a good thing for a receptionist. “I was just helping Martin while you went to look for Tommy.”

Douglas sighed. “Well, I’ve found him now.”

“Where was he?” Martin asked.

“The roof. But no worries, I got to him in time.”

“Got to who in time?” Carolyn waltzed into the day care playroom. She owned the Knapp-Shappey Day Care Centre, but rarely did any work herself.

“Oh, C-Carolyn-” Martin fumbled over his words. “Well, we, er-“

Arthur tried to help him out. “Tommy went missing, so Martin sent Douglas out to find him.”

Carolyn scowled. “That’s the third time he’s gotten away from you two. I pay you to care for children, not lose them.”

“Well, really,” Douglas corrected, “you only pay one of us.”

“Douglas,” Martin groaned.

“It’s not my fault you wanted to be manager so badly you signed on without a salary,” uttered Douglas.

“Must you work that into every-“

Carolyn held up a hand. “Boys, please shut up. I don’t have time to listen to the two of you bickering. Arthur, get back to your desk. Martin, put the youngest down for their naps. Douglas, you finish up the feeding.”

Arthur smiled and hurried off after giving a light, “Right, Mum.”

Martin and Douglas grumbled, but set off to do their assigned tasks.


End file.
